Hot Water And The Gift Of God
by BiOCaAM
Summary: .:MattXSayu:. Matt and Sayu discuss the meanings of their names. .:beta'd by the lovely SunMoonandSpoon:.


A/N: I blame school. And coffee. And books…

_**Beta'd by the lovely SunMoonAndSpoon. I love her. 8D**_

**Hot Water and The Gift of God**

Sayu supposed that she liked 'Matt' because she saw a few scattered pieces of her brother in him. Not that this was completely good. In fact, she sometimes didn't like him for it.

He was more compassionate and understanding than Mello. But that was a bit of a stretch, considering how he was, in the mob and killed people without thinking twice about it.

When he came in place of Mello, she suddenly brightened, although she herself could not say why. She genuinely hated how completely stupid she was when she mentally placed herself next to Matt and Mello. They were geniuses.

And her? She was the kind of person who wanted to do something, but could only sit back while she sadly watched someone with more capability do it in her stead.

* * *

Matt was tired.

Every nerve in his body screamed for sleep, or at the very least a rest of the eyes. But _no_. Mello was being a selfish bastard yet again and gave Matt task after fucking task to do.

That man really had no sympathy for anybody's human side…although Matt did notice that he seemed to have a slight predilection with Miss Yagami. Matt feared for her sanity at times, though. She'd go into fits of talking to herself. On one particular occasion, she bit someone's hand so hard that he needed _stitches._

Talk about crazy. Mello didn't know the first rule of crazy; girls will always triumph the boysin that area. No exceptions.

* * *

Maybe one day she would be able to convince herself that this was just a dream. That was partially why she didn't want to see him. He only reminded her that this chapter was all too real, that the pages weren't as blank as she wanted them to be.

"You should sleep," she told him faintly one day, noticing how lethargic he'd become.

"Ha, you're one to talk, girly. You look like you got hit by a truck."

She scowled. She _did _feel like she had been hit by a truck. A fucking Mack, at that. She briefly wondered how he felt. Did he even sleep at all? She dozed off in fits, but that was altogether worlds better than closing your eyes for the sole purpose of blinking.

"_Sayu_. Doesn't that mean hot water?" He laughed at her. He had the gall to laugh at the victim. How utterly pathetic. In spite of herself, however, she laughed with him. This confirmed it; she had gone batshit insane.

"What exactly does 'Matt' mean, then?" Sayu briefly considered her question, then amended it. "Or better yet, did you even bother to ask your parents when you were little?"

He flinched.

_Oh. Just more proof of your stupidity, you moron, _she mentally scolded herself. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. Her social skills had apparently gone completely down the drain the minute she came here.

"Nah, that's alright."

"So what's up with your outfit anyway? You look like you came from the sixties." That was just the tip of the iceberg, anyway. She had so many other things that were too impolite or downright obscene that she could tell him.

"You're…socially awkward, aren't you?"

She flushed and immediately back into the wall. _"Look who's talking! _I don't think I've seen you walk out of this building once!" She regularly occupied herself by staring out her room's window and watching people come and go, listening to their conversations. Sometimes she'd hear Mello screaming at someone or just enjoy the silence of nighttime. But not once did she see Matt walk through those doors.

She shrugged him off and stuck her tongue out. "Whatever. I don't care anyway. I just can't wait to get out of this hellhole…" she muttered darkly, turning her back to him. "I guess this only proves that you don't know what you have 'till it's gone, right?"

She had a bad feeling this was all just a soliloquy, that she was talking to no one in particular. He had probably tuned her out and went back to playing that stupid video game he always carried with him. And how exactly could he see the screen when he was wearing orange—of all the colors, you had to pick orange—goggles?

Who knew if she was going home anyway. Maybe she was just wasting time.

Fine by her.

What exactly did Matt mean to him anyway? It was an alias. His real name was too embarrassing. This was where irony came into play; Matt meant 'the gift of God.'

He wanted to laugh just thinking about it.

Maybe she'd laugh, too. But on the same token, he had laughed at her name, which was much more ridiculous. He imagined going through life saying, 'Hi, did you know my name means 'hot water'? Isn't that something else?' 

_Strange name for a strange girl, _he thought, putting his cigarette out and walking away.


End file.
